Prison of the Daleks
by BadgerLeopard
Summary: The TARDIS brings the Sixth Doctor and Asla to Tyrem, a world far away from the horrors of the Time War. There is still unrest on Tyrem though: what is the strange building that lurks in the distance? And who controls it?


**Prison of the Daleks**

**Featuring the Sixth Doctor and Asla**

_Tyrem, sometime during the Time War..._

Prisoner X stared out at the jungle behind the fence. It was green, sweet-smelling and calm, peace beyond the harsh confines of the prison. He wanted to be liberated and to feel what it would be like to live within the jungle. Feel the moist air on his face and feel the green plants that were littered across the jungle.  
_**"PRISONER 101, MOVE TO YOUR CELL!"**_ a Dalek cried, gesturing towards a small metal cell which had a slab for a bed. Prisoner X moved slowly into the cell and the door slammed shut, trapping him.  
Hope seemed to be lost. Thankfully things would change soon.

Inside a blue police box that was rushing through the Time Vortex, a man with a mane of ginger hair and a multi-coloured coat operated the controls of the TARDIS, with his companion, Asla, stood next to him.  
"Are you sure about this?" she protested, "You shouldn't try and change the timelines. He'll be doing it for a good reason."  
"Yes but I want to know. I cannot go without knowing." the Doctor argued back, as the TARDIS landed with a bloink. He studied the controls curiously and frowned.  
"The TARDIS is arguing with you, isn't she?"  
The Doctor hmphed and ignored his companion, as he activated the scanner screen which opened up with a dull whirr.  
"It appears that we are slightly off course," he explained, "and we have landed on the planet of Tyrem."  
"The TARDIS doesn't want you to see your future and you should agree with her." Asla demanded.  
"Oh, Asla, perhaps you are right. Come on, we'd better explore Tyrem. It'll be good to clear our heads."

They both left the TARDIS and saw that they were contained within a dense jungle. The sky was purple and black, with a green sun hanging over it like a luminous green yolk of an egg.  
"Now this is nice," the Doctor said, examining the leaf of a nearby shrub, "a Verceenian lungbush. This natural environment should be a nice break after what happened on Skaro."  
"Yeah. Any idea where to go?" she wondered.  
"Perhaps that way." he said, pointing towards a large building surrounded by large golden structures.  
They began to walk towards it, unaware of the threats that lay ahead.

Jerelima Thompson spotted the two intruders immediately. Especially as the Doctor was wearing his usual multi-coloured coat which made him stand out amongst the dense greenery.  
"Sir, two intruders spotted," she said to the Dalek stood nearby, "and I believe one of them may be familiar."  
The Dalek moved over and stared at the Doctor and Asla.  
_**"IT IS THE DOCTOR!" **_the Dalek cried, _**"HE MUST BE CAPTURED AND EXTERMINATED!"**_

The Doctor looked up and noticed a familiar object on the roof: a bronze Dalek, with a blue light on its eyestalk and a black-ish mid-section.  
"Asla, we need to go now!" he cried, pointing at the Dalek, which was now hovering towards them.  
_**"DOCTOR, HALT OR YOU WILL BE EXTERMINATED!"**_  
"Run!"  
The two travellers grabbed one another's hand and ran off, only to be cut of by Jerelima, who lowered herself down with her jetpack. She took out her blaster and fired two warning shots into the air.  
"Don't move or else you'll end up as fried ash!" she cried, aiming her gun at the Doctor.

The Doctor was forced to dress in an orange prison jumpsuit, had been handcuffed and was escorted by three Robomen to cell 100. He looked out at the jungle, wanting to be free.  
"Oh, Susan. I wonder what you're doing now." he said to himself, gazing at his TARDIS, which was a blue wooden spec in the distance.  
"Doctor, the Dalek Time Strategist wishes to see you." came the voice of a Roboman, who unlocked the door and escorted the Doctor away.

The Dalek Time Strategist sat in the main observatory, staring out at the Tyremian landscape beyond. This Dalek was purple, with a black mid-section that had two golden circles running through it, forming a cross at the front.  
"The Doctor is here, your honour," the Roboman announced, before leaving the room. The Dalek Time Strategist moved round to face the Doctor.  
"This is an honour," the Doctor said, "meeting the Time Strategist. I've met the Time Controller but I never thought I would be seeing you."  
**"DOCTOR, YOU DO NOT KNOW WHY I HAVE SUMMONED YOU."** the Time Strategist said, enigmatically.  
"Then tell me. And what have you done with Asla?"  
**"YOUR ASSOCIATE WAS USED IN A TELEPORTATION EXPERIMENT. SHE HAS BEEN FIRED ACROSS SPACE AND TIME TO ANOTHER WORLD. YOU SHALL ASSIST THE DALEKS IN UNCOVERING THE SECRET OF A TARDIS."**  
A Roboman pulled a lever and a section in the wall parted to reveal the TARDIS.  
"This is preposterous. You cannot expect me to help you. This war shouldn't have involved me at all!"  
The Time Strategist began to laugh, realising that he had stumbled upon a past version of the Doctor.  
**"YOU SHALL BE EXTERMINATED!"**  
The Dalek Time Strategist fired and the Doctor rapidly raised his handcuffs, making them shatter away. Robomen raised their blasters and fired, but the Doctor quickly dodged the shots, taking out each Roboman with his Venusian aikido skills. He picked up two of the blasters and fired at the door, making it slide open. He then fired at the Time Strategist, disabling its gunstick.

The Doctor first ran to the storeroom and found the box containing his clothes. He grinned with delight, as he removed the lid and held his favourite coat in his hands.  
"Ah, how wonderful." he said with a smile, going off to change into the clothes.

He emerged a few moments later, dressed in his usual outfit, and found the computer hub that determined what happened with the prison. He unlocked all the cells and allowed the prisoners to escape. Having heard the commotion, he unlocked the main prison gates and headed towards them, hoping to escape.

The Time Strategist was surrounded by Robomen now and his gunstick had been repaired.  
**"I SHALL HAVE MY REVENGE. THE DOCTOR WILL PAY FOR THIS. EMERGENCY TEMPORAL SHIFT!" **he cried, before vanishing with a flash.

The Doctor was now stood outside the TARDIS, wondering what to do next.  
"I think I may need a holiday, so perhaps Earth would be a nice idea. But then I need to find Asla. And my future self." he mumbled, opening the door to the console room. He smiled at the room and knew where he was going to go next.

**THE END**


End file.
